Nouveau depart
by Svane
Summary: Clarke une adolescente de 18 ans, déménage dans une petite ville Californienne suite a la mort de son père. Elle ne croit plus au bonheur jusqu'au moment ou sa vie croise le chemin d'une certaine brune aux yeux verts Clexa
1. point info

Bonjour / bonsoir

C'est ma première FanFictio donc soyez indulgent mais ne ménager pas vos reviews bonnes comme mauvaises c'est grâce à elles que je vais pouvoir m'améliorer.

Étant donnée que j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration et non pour remplir l'espace je ne peux ps vous dire la fréquence de publication mais je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser trop de temps entre deux chapitres.

 **Quelques mots sur l'histoire**

Clarke, jeune adolescente de 18 ans déménage à Arkadia, une petite ville Californienne après la mort de son père. Elle pensait que le bonheur pour elle et sa mère était définitivement perdue jusqu'au jour où elle fait la rencontre d'une certaine brune au yeux vert. ~ CLEXA ~

L'histoire sera à la première personne du singulier, pour le moment on sera donc dans la tête de Clarke et peut être que par la suite il y aura une alternance Clarke / Lexa, je ne sais pas encore. Dans le premier chapitre, vous verrez [...] que j'utilise pour faire savoir qu'il y a des paroles mais qui ne sont pas clairement dites dans une conversation téléphonique par exemple. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. **Bien évidemment es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.** Bon je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment donc je vous laisse au première chapitre qui je l'espère est le début d'une longue histoire


	2. Chapitre 1

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne contrôle rien, moi qui d'habitude est au courant de tout, prépare tout des mois a l'avance, me sent totalement perdue, au fond de moi, j'espère encore a un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveillée mais je sais que tout est réel. La douleur est réelle, le vide est réel, car oui, à cet instant un morceau de mon être me quitte, rien ne peut et ne pourra combler se profond vide qui me hantera pour le reste de ma vie. A cette instant, le monde s'arrête, je ne ressens plus rien hormis ce vide, cette peine, ce néant... Ce jour restera à jamais grave, le 25 mars, ce jour ou tout a bascule, ou l'un de mes piliers s'est effondre. On ne m'a pas seulement pris mon père, mais une partie de moi même, ce cote joyeux et vivant, ce cote enfantin et morpion, maintenant seule le chagrin, la douleur et les regrets sont en moi.

Pendant des semaines, je suis reste muette, même lorsque je veux parler, les mots m'échappe et je me renferme encore plus, la boule au fond de ma gorge ma compresse et m'empêche de faire le moindre bruit ne laissant que le silence. Je me suis alors enfermée dans le travaille tout comme ma mère, d'ailleurs elle je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines mais d'un certain cote je lui en suis reconnaissante comme ça je ne suis pas obligée de parler et de me sentir encore plus coupable que je ne le suis déjà, on ne se voient plus, on essaie chacune à notre façon de surmonter cette épreuve nous empêchant ainsi de penser et de laisser la douleur les vaincre.

Le bonheur, est-ce un sentiment que ma mère et moi pourront a nouveau ressentir ? Comment est-ce possible de vivre après une telle perte, ne vaut-il pas mieux tout abandonner ? Voila le genre de questions qui m'envahissent, à chaque moment de la journée durant lesquels je n'ai pas l'esprit occupe au travail ou au dessin. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me doutait en aucun cas que le bonheur était plus proche que ce que je croyais mais pour l'atteindre j'allais devoir partir à l'autre bout du pays et tout changer.

 ** _5 mois plus tard_**

Cela fait maintenant 5 mois, la douleur est toujours présente mais au moins je ne pleurs plus c'est déjà ça de gagner. Je viens d'aménager dans une petite ville en Californie, Arkadia, ma mère pense que le changement nous fera du bien et que nous pourrions recommencer à zéro. Donc me voilà dans ma nouvelle chambre, elle est plus grande que la précédente, les murs sont blancs, pour le moment elle est assez vide car nous n'avons pas encore finit de déballer tous les cartons, du coup il n'y a que mon lit deux places dans le coin gauche au fond de la salle, avec mon bureau dans le coin droit et mon armoire encore vide juste à cote de la porte. Je vais dans la salle de bain finir de me préparer pour la soirée de pré-rentrée prévue ce soir à laquelle je n'ai aucune envie d'aller, non pas que je n'aime pas ce genre d'événement mais de une, je ne connais personne (Je sais vous allez me dire que c'est une bonne occasion de faire des rencontres patati patata mais sachant mon niveau de sociabilisation assez bas, ça devient très rapidement un calvaire bref passons) et deuxièmement, depuis la mort de mon père je n'ai pas remis un pied dans un endroit plein de « gens », hormis au lycée. Bref j'avais planifié une petite soirée netflix + plaid + chocolat chaud dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que ma mère me tombe sur l'affiche dans le dossier d'inscription et la tornade Abby Griffin c'est alors déclenchée et à ce stade plus personne ne peut la stopper. C'est pour ça que je ne finirai pas mon dernier jour de vacance seule dans mon lit (C'est assez triste quand on y pense réellement). Au bout d'une bonne heure, je suis enfin prête, je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, j'ai opté pour une robe noir moulante remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisses, avec une veste blanche, un petit sac à main noir pour y mettre mon téléphone, un peu d'argent on ne sait jamais, mon eye-liner et fond de teint. Pour la coiffure, j'ai relevé ma tignasse blonde en un chignon a la fois élégant et fugace. Je suis assez fière de mon apparence surtout que ma peau est un peu moins blanche que d'habitude après deux mois de vacances. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone : 8h30, parfait juste le temps de faire la route et je serais à l'heure, pas trop tôt pour ne pas arrivée dans les premiers mais pas la dernière non plus.

Je me gare devant une maison plutôt imposante, je sors et la musique me parvient, il semble y avoir pas mal de monde, une boule se forme alors dans mon estomac. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller ? J'ai encore la possibilité de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans lit sans que personne ne le remarque. Ça y est je réfléchis trop je vais m'enfoncer toute seule et finir par courir comme une tarée pour rentrer chez moi, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me poser toutes ces questions c'est définitivement la pire des tortures psychologiques. Je prend une grande inspiration et avant que cette poussée de courage ne me quitte, j'entre dans la maison, l'angoisse et le stresse sont de plus en plus présent, une petite voix me dit que je peux encore faire demi-tour mais je l'a fait taire et m'enfonce un peu plus dans la masse de jeunes dansant au rythme de la musique. Je suis officiellement morte de trouille et je n'ose plus bouge, me voilà plantée au milieu du salon, entourée d'étudiants, les sons me paraissent de plus en plus lointain comme des murmures, mon corps ne m'écoute plus, mon esprit se retrouve spectateur de la soirée sans savoir quoi faire, ou où aller. Alors que je me perdais de plus en plus, je me fais percutée (par quoi/qui, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée) et sans avoir le temps de quoique ce soit je me retrouve étaler de tout mon long sur le sol du salon. Je suis maintenant sur d'être sortie de ma rêverie mais l'envie pressante de disparaître m'envahis, si seulement le sol pouvait s'ouvrir et m'engloutir... Alors que je suis encore allongée parterre, une main entre dans mon champs visuelle, elle est plutôt grande, brune, je la saisit et me relève d'un coup, je me retrouve face a un garçon, beaucoup plus grand que moi, sûrement 1m80, chauve mais contrairement au vieux papy dégueulasse, lui ça lui va bien, c'est assorti à ça tête, je remarque de nombreux tatouages sur ses bras et son cou.

 **« Désoler de t'avoir fait tombe, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès en plus je n'aurais jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour blesser une jolie tête blonde comme la tienne qui plus est si je ne les encore jamais vu. Au faite, je suis Lincoln le proprio de la maison et toi, je présume que tu es nouvelle dans le coin, c'est assez petit comme endroit donc une nouvelle tête ce remarque assez vite surtout dans ce genre de soirée. »** Lincoln me regarde dans les yeux et je répond d'une toute petite voix encore secouée par les événements

 **« Oh euh... t'inquiètes c'est pas grave et puis le sol est assez confortable quand j'y repense. Je suis Clarke, Clarke Griffin, je suis arrivée il y a une semaine »** Lincoln paraît satisfait de ma réponse mais ne me laisse pas pour autant, ce que je lui suis assez reconnaissante car depuis que je suis arrivée, c'est à vrai dire la seule personne avec qui j'ai pris contact même si je l'avoue ne pas avoir fait d'effort pour connaître les autres.

 **« Enchanté Clarke, viens je vais te présenter aux autres et t'offrir à boire disons que c'est ma façon de me faire pardonne de t'avoir fais rencontrer mon plancher en premier »** Il m'attrape le bras sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, on se faufilent à travers la masse de personnes et je me retrouve dans une autre salle. Une salle de jeux à priori, il y a un billard, un flipper, une télé avec des consoles de jeux et pleins d'autres truc que je ne saurais citer. Dans un coin de la salle, un groupe de jeunes assit dans les canapés et les poufs discutent, chacun une bière à la main, Lincoln me tire dans leur direction, arrivés à leur hauteur, le groupe entier se tourne vers moi, c'est assez flippant. I garçons et 4 filles, Lincoln met fin à l'interrogation de ces amis en me présentant

 **« Les gars, je vous présente Clarke Griffin, elle est ici depuis une semaine et je me dois de vous la présentée car elle a fait en premier la connaissance de mon plancher chéri et je me suis dit que vous étiez sûrement plus intéressant que lui bref voilà. Clarke, je te présente Octavia ma petite amie, Bellamy son frère, Lexa ma sœur, Raven une folle mais elle est pas méchante juste hyperactive et de temps en temps chelou, ici tu as Monty et Jasper les inséparables, Harper la petite amie de Monty et enfin Wells, puceau depuis la création du monde »** Raven et Wells se mettent à insulter Lincoln et à se lever pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce sur la jolie description qu'il venait de faire sur eux, Lincoln aillant pris la fuite je me retrouve donc seule debout face à Bellamy, Octavia, Lexa, Monty, Jasper et Harper. Octavia se lève et vient placer son bras sur mes épaules

 **« Alors Griffin, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous qu'on face connaissance »** Je me retrouve assise entre Monty et Octavia sur l'un des canapés, les questions commencent à fuser même si les plus actives dans le questionnaires reste O' et Jasper. Au bout de 15 minutes, et à court de questions, ( surtout que je suis reste plutôt vague sur la question famille et en particulier de mon père, 5 mois c'est pas encore assez pour en parler en plus à des inconnus ) Jasper se lève et propose ou impose selon le point de vu, de défier tout le monde au beer pong. Alors que nous nous levions et rejoindre la table de beer pong au fond de la salle, je me retrouve à côté de Lexa, la belle brune au yeux d'un vert à s'y noyer n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivée, elle qui pourtant paraissait bien intégrée à la discussion avant mon arrivée, je décide donc je prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me lancer

 **« Et toi Lexa, tu n'est pas curieuse de ma vie ? Contrairement aux autres tu ne m'a rien demande, pas un seul mot. Non pas que ma vie soit hyper intéressante mais j'aimerais mettre un son à ton prénom déjà très joli »** Non mais sérieusement Clarke, si ton but c'est de la faire fuir t'as tout gagné, j'ai du paraître pour la personne la plus débile du monde, je ne la «connaît» que depuis 10 minutes et me voilà déjà entrain de la complimenter faut vraiment que je réfléchisse à deux fois avant de parler. A ma grande surprise, Lexa ne semble pas choquée de mon comportement, elle semble amusée, elle lève le regard sur moi et ses yeux d'un vert profond, font louper un battement à mon cœur, elle sourit et répond amusée

 **« Et bien Clarke, pour quelqu'un disant être plutôt réservée et timide, tu m'as l'air assez sur de toi »** Sa voix est calme, douce aussi belle qu'elle, je reste pendue à ses yeux, une telle intensité ce dégage de ses iris, au premier abord, on y voit de la dureté, mais si on regarde bien, on peut y desceller une pointe de tristesse. Pourquoi a-elle cette tristesse au fond d'elle ? Pourquoi ses yeux, sa voix, son nom, son tout m'attire, m'intrigue ? Alors que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues après avoir réalisée les paroles de Lexa, je détourne mon regard et le pose sur mes chaussures qui tout à coup sont devenues la chose la plus intéressante de la soirée. Aller Clarke reprend toi c'est juste une fille très belle, vraiment très belle en plus son pantalon noir moulant lui va à ravir... Clarke ! Je me secoue intérieurement la tete et m'apprête à répondre à Lexa mais lorsque je relève mon regard, elle n'est plus la, elle a rejoins les autres et rigole avec Raven qui venait surement de revenir de la course poursuite. Je m'avance vers eux et Jasper installe les verres de bière et nous distribue à chacun des petites balles de ping pong orange. Wells et Harper ne tenant pas du tout l'alcool ont préféré être les arbitres. Sur la première table de jeux, Raven et Bellamy contre Lincoln et Octavia, sur la deuxième table, Jasper et Monty contre Lexa et moi (Quelle ironie de me retrouvée dans la même équipe qu'elle). J'aurais parie finir avec Bellamy vu les affinités des autres, par défaut c'était logique. Octavia et Lincoln ensemble vu qu'ils sont en couple, Jasper et Monty ensemble étant donne qu'ils sont meilleurs amis depuis la primaire, Raven et Lexa ensemble car elles paraissaient très fusionnelles. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre de ma coéquipière. Je suis à l'extrémité de la table, Lexa à cote de moi, attendant que les garçons finissent de se chamailler, je les regardent en souriant quand je sens un souffle dans mon cou, je me retourne et vois Lexa très proche de moi, elle vient de s'avance et me murmure à l'oreille

 **« J'espère que tu tiens bien l'alcool, on commence avec de vrais Dieu du beer pong, mais pas invincible »** elle se redresse et rappelle les garçons a l'ordre qui d'un coup deviennent sérieux et concentres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa et moi avons déjà bu pas mal de verres, c'est vrai que le duo Jonty est vraiment redoutable, il ne loupe que très peu voir aucun de leur lancer. C'est à mon tour, je m'apprête à lancer ma balle lorsque mon téléphone sonne, je l'attrape et m'écarte.

 **« Hey la moche c'est comment la Californie ? »** Je reconnais directement la voix de Niylah, c'est la seule personne qui c'est accrochée à moi lorsque j'ai repoussé tout le monde suite à la mort de mon père. Aujourd'hui Niylah compte beaucoup pour moi et la quitter a été très difficile.

 **« Niylah ! Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Figures toi que ma mère m'a vire de mon lit pour m'envoyer dans une soirée de pré-rentrée. J'ai rencontr** **é** **un groupe d'amis, ils ont pour la plupart mon age c'est cool, tu imagines même pas comment je les ai rencontr** **é** **attends tu vas rire … »** Après lui avoir raconté les mésaventures du début de soirée, elle me raconte comment s'est passée sa rentrée (car oui, elle s'est bien faite rouler à reprendre avant la rentrée officielle on va pas se mentir) et quelques potins.

 **« Maintenant Griffin tu as pour obligation de me raconter en détail tout sur cette Lexa qui te fais t'en d'effets »** Son ton est calme mais je peux très bien imaginer son sourire en coin et son air diabolique. Je prend une grande inspiration et me lance dans la description pas du tout objective de ma magnifique partenaire de beer pong... .

 **« Alors la Niylah je te jure que c'est faux ! […] Il est hors de question que je lui dise ça t'es complètement folle [...] Mais non je ne vais pas lui dire que je trouve ses yeux hypnotisant en plus je risque de me perdre dedans avant même d'avoir prononc** **é** **un seul mot donc non c'est mort en plus je ne la connait que depuis quelques heures c'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi [...] Oui j'avoue elle est craquante et irrésistible mais c'est pas une raison pour se laisser tomber bref je te rappelle après les autres m'attendent c'est à moi de jouer. Bisous je t'aime»**

 **« Okay Blondie si tu veux prendre ton temps prend le mais attend pas trop elle risque de s'envoler aller bisous je t'aime fort on se rappelle demain »** Elle raccroche, je range mon téléphone dans mon sac et me tourne pour rejoindre les autres mais au moment d'avancer, je percute quelqu'un, tout en relevant la tete, je m'excuse puis en découvrant la personne en face de moi, je déglutie.

 **« Le... Lexa ? »**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde_

 _Voila donc on se retrouve pour le chapitre 2, bon alors pour le moment, l'histoire est assez platonique le temps que je mettent tout en place mais par la suite il devrait y avoir plus d'action et de suspense. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes et bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce second chapitre, rien de bien extraordinaire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Respire, compte tenu du bruit autour, il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle ai entendu mais elle était si proche qu'elle a surement tout entendu. Je suis figée. Faut-il que je dise quelque chose ou que je parte comme une voleuse ? Que va t-elle penser ? Mes yeux sont bloqués sur elle mais je ne la regarde pas, je suis perdue dans mes pensées, cherchant désespérément une solution. C'est finalement lorsque Lexa pose sa main sur mon avant bras que je reviens sur terre, un frisson me parcours suite à son geste, sa peau est à la fois ferme et tendre, un sensation de chaleur m'envahit. Je me secoue intérieurement la tête. Lexa me fixe et me demande d'un voix plus que douce

 **« Ça va Clarke ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme »** Je lève alors mes yeux sur son visage, il faut que je parte je ne peux pas rester.

 **« Oui, je... Je dois rentrer ma mère malade elle a besoin de moi... »** Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je m'échappe de son bras et une sensation de vide et de froid prend la place de la chaleur que sa main m'a procuré quelques instants plus tôt. Je vais vers les autres encore entrain de jouer pour les saluer et peu de temps plus tard, me voilà dans ma voiture, le cerveau en ébullition.

Le réveil sonne et me sort des bras de Morphée, je grogne et tapote sur ma table de nuit afin de faire taire ce fichu réveil. Une fois fait, j'attrape mon téléphone sous mon oreiller et regard l'heure « 7h00 ». Argh les grasses matinées me manquent déjà. Je sors de mon lit sans aucune motivation, une fois prête, je descend me faire un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine et m'installe face à ma mère a table.

 **« Salut tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Non enfin normalement oui mais j'ai demandé à Marcus si je pouvais prendre la matinée pour ta reprise et puis nous avons un rendez vous avec le proviseur, j'ai reçu un mail hier soir de l'établissement, on doit être dans le bureau pour 9h00 donc on ne va pas tarder. »**

 **« Ah bah bravo maman, une semaine que tu es ici et tu demandes déjà des repos, il ne vont pas te garder longtemps »** Je m'efforce de garder un air faussement autoritaire mais fini bien évidement par exploser de rire. Elle se lève et me donne une petite tape sur la tête avant de sortir de la cuisine et ajoute en souriant.

 **« Rigole, rigole, on verra qui rira quand on arrivera devant le proviseur »**

* * *

Me voilà devant la grille de ma nouvelle université « Grounders University », elle est beaucoup plus belle que sur les prospectus, et beaucoup plus impressionnante. Je m'avance dans la grande allée, de nombreux étudiants sont présents (logique c'est la rentrée), certains crient de joie de retrouver leur amis, d'autres tout aussi heureux mais moins dévoilant de leur bon humeur ce retrouve en silence, d'autres, faisaient déjà la tête mais bon on ne peut pas les blâmer, les cours c'est quand même assez ennuyant. Je me dirige dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment principal « Yujleda » (alors ne me demander pas où ils sont allés chercher les noms mais tous les bâtiments en ont un) qui est le bâtiment où il y a tout ce qui n'est pas classés dans une des 13 spécialistés proposées par l'université. Alors que j'allais entrer au secrétariat, je suis freinée par quelqu'un, je me retourne et vois 4 personnes devant moi

 **« Hey Griffin contente de te voir ici alors t'es dans quel bâtiment toi ? »** Octavia me prend par l'épaule avec un large sourire allant de part et d'autre de ses oreilles. Je remarque derrière elle qu'il y a Bellamy, Lincoln, et Lexa... Ma parole je suis maudite, ce campus doit faire à lui seule la taille de 15 terrains de foot et j'arrive quand même à tomber sur elle non pas que je ne l'aime pas au contraire mais suite à hier soir... Enfin bon il va falloir que je m'habitue et fasse disparaître cette tension en moi dès que je la croise car faisant maintenant parti de son groupe, je risque de passer beaucoup de temps en sa présence. Je chasse de mon esprit toute pensée négative et affiche mon plus beau sourire

 **« Salut euh je crois que je suis dans un truc du genre Sakru ou je sais plus quoi et vous ? »**

 **« Oh une future médecin, Skaikru Clarke, c'est Skaikru. Linc, Bell et moi on est à Delfikru c'est tout ce qui est défense, combat, force de l'ordre et Lex' euh... Lex' t'es en quoi toi déjà ? »** O' se tourne vers Lexa qui n'écoutait pas grand chose apparemment car elle sursaute lorsque Lincoln lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes la ramenant a la réalité.

 **« Ah euh.. Moi, je suis à Floukru, la finance. C'est sympa de voir que les personnes que je côtoie depuis maintenant 10 ans ne savent même pas ce que je fais comme étude, ça fait chaud au cœur bande d'ingrats »** Lexa prend un air faussement vexée. C'est alors que ma mère apparaît dans leur dos et vient ce mettre à côté de moi, elle regard longuement les 4 étudiants face à nous entrain de débattre sur le fait que Lexa n'avait jusqu'à peu aucune idée de quelle étude elle allait faire. Ma mère se gratte les gorges pour attirer leur attention et se tourne vers moi

 **« Clarke, qui sont ses jeunes gens ? »**

 **« Une partie du groupe que j'ai rencontré hier à la soiree. Lui c'est Lincoln, là tu as sa sœur Lexa et sa petite amie Octavia et là Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia. Les gars voilà ma mère Abby »** Tous se lancent des sourires, c'est Lexa qui brise le silence en s'avançant vers ma mère et lui tendant la main et en ajoutant à mon plus grand désespoir

 **« Enchantée, heureuse que vous vous sentiez mieux. »** Ma mère lui rend sa poignée de main et me lance un regard d'incompréhension, je fais comprendre que je lui explique tout après mais malheureusement pour moi, notre communication de regard ne passe inaperçue pour personne.

 **« Pareillement Lexa. Bon les jeunes, je vous dis à bientôt peut être car nous avons un rendez vous avec votre proviseur et à ce que j'ai entendu, il n'apprécie pas les retards. Bonne journée »** Elle se tourne complètement vers moi et me fait signe de la suivre.

 **« A plus Clarke, on se rejoins à la cafet' pour 10h. »** Lance alors Octavia

 **« Ok pas de problème à toute les gars »** Je me tourne et suis ma mère dans le secrétariat.

A peine le temps de s'asseoir que le proviseur, vient nous chercher et nous fait entrer dans son bureau, celui ci est plutôt grand, neutre n'aillant qu'un bureau et deux grandes étagères. Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir et il se met immédiatement à parler, voix grave et autoritaire, sans aucune émotion, dur, glacial enfin bref tout sauf agréable a entendre...

 **« Bonjour, je suis le proviseur Jacopo Sinclair, tout d'abord, Mademoiselle Griffin, nous allons mettre les choses au clair, vos professeurs ainsi que tout le personnel de cet établissement ne sont ni votre familles ni vos amis alors vous serez prier de les considérer avec plus de respect que vos anciens professeurs. Ensuite, je tiens tout de même à vous féliciter pour vos notes car même si votre comportement n'est pas exemplaire, vos notes elles le sont, j'espère que vous maintiendrez la barre aussi haute voir plus. En ce qui concerne le bâtiment Skaikru, il se trouve dans la partie Sud du campus, pour tout ce qui est histoire de l'établissement, vous pourrez l'entendre cet après-midi lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture des cours...»** Jacopo (oui je trouve son prénom assez drôle alors je compte l'appeler comme ça) venait actuellement de me perdre, je me suis arrêtée au moment du « Nous allons mettre les choses au clair » donc vers le début et il a encore parlé pendant près de 30 minutes, soit en monologue soit avec ma mère qui paraissait beaucoup plus intéressée que moi par ce qu'il disait. Une fois dehors, je regard mon téléphone « 9h45 » je m'apprête à laisser ma mère pour me diriger vers la cafétéria pour retrouver les autres lorsque ma mère me stoppe

 **« Clarke, je compte sur toi pour ne pas continuer sur la même pente glissante que tu as décide de prendre l'année dernière, tu repars sur des bonnes bases ok ? T'ailleurs en parlant de bonne base j'ai pu voir que déjà tu as menti aux premières personnes que tu as rencontré. Qu'elle maladie m'a tu donné hier soir pour que cette Lexa semble si heureuse de me voir en vie alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vu avant ce matin ? »** Et voilà, je dois maintenant expliquer à ma mère comment elle s'est retrouvée dans une de mes histoires génial vraiment...

Après lui avoir raconte toute la soirée, ma mère se met à rigoler, mais pas le petit rire que l'on essai tant bien que mal de camoufler, non la elle se rigoler de moi à gorge déployé. Apparemment, enfin selon elle je me fais des films et Lexa n'a rien entendu du tout. Une fois calmée, elle me donne un baise sur la joue et me laisse dans l'immense allée, seule à la recherche de la cafétéria.

* * *

J'entre dans la cafétéria et vois directement Raven et Lexa en grande conversation, je décide alors de m'approcher et étant toutes les deux dos à moi, je comptais leur faire un peu peur mais mon excitation à cette idée s'évapore subitement lorsque j'entend ce qu'elles disent

 **« […] Lexa je te jure que je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Clarke vienne, on aurait pourtant dit que vous vous entendiez bien toutes les deux hier. Alors s'il te plait, pour une fois dans ta fichue vie ne me force pas à utiliser la manière forte »**

 **« Raven laisse tomber, elle ne le voudra pas elle non plus de toute façon, regarde elle ne nous connaît pas et puis elle sort déjà des excuses pour partir... »**

 **« LEXA ! non mais réfléchis deux secondes s'il te plait, elle en pince pour toi déjà hier elle t'as complimenté sur ton prénom et elle n'avait que toi en vu. Je suis même sur que si on l'avait faite plus boire elle t'auras sauté au cou. Ah bah tiens j'ai une idée...»** Raven rigole tandis que Lexa relève la tête d'un coup et fixe Raven

 **« OH NON RAVEN N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle ni sur moi en plus je suis sur que son coup de file d'hier à avoir avec la tension qu'il y a entre nous, certes je l'aime bien mais elle ne veut visiblement pas entrer dans notre groupe, regarde elle n'est pas là, elle a du trouver d'autres personnes qu'un groupe unit depuis 10 ans et on ne peux pas la blâmer en plus on a tous des caractères de merde »** Les paroles de Lexa me blesse plus que ce que je ne le voudrais. Comment peut-elle penser que je ne souhaite pas faire partie de leur groupe, en plus j'ai aussi un caractère de merde... Bon ok mon coup du « je vous laisse ma mère est malade », était vraiment nul mais quand bien même, j'avais mes raisons, mais visiblement Lexa n'avait aucune idée du sujet que Niylah et moi avons abordé hier soir. Puis Raven reprit de plus belle ce qui me donne alors l'occasion de m'intégrer à la discussion

 **« Bon alors Lexa je te donne une derniere chance d'aller voir Clarke et de lui proposer de venir... »**

 **« Me proposer de venir où ? »** Les deux jeunes femmes se tournent surprise de me voir et également prisent de coup surtout Lexa. Raven se retourne vers Lexa et lui sourie.

 **« Ah Clarke justement on parler de toi, Lexa voudrait te demander une petite chose rien de bien extravaguant mais tout de même assez pour lui faire perdre ses m... »** Raven est alors stoppée dans son élan de parole par un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de la jolie brune à côté d'elle, cette dernière lève les yeux sur moi et reprit à la place de Raven encore sous le choc du coup de coude

 **« Euh... Et bien... Je... je voulais savoir ce que tu fais vendredi soir, si tu veux venir chez moi, avec le groupe ? »** Elle baisse alors presque aussitôt le regard et le dépose sur ses chaussures, tout bonnement adorable. Je prend alors un air surprise puis répond

 **« Oh euh vendredi soir, désoler mais... »**

 **« T'inquiètes. c'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas je l'avais dit à Raven de toute manière, tu dois encore avec pas mal de truc à faire chez toi avec toutes les formalités du déménagement et tous ça non sérieusement t'inquiète, peut être une prochaine fois ou pas hein c'est comme tu veux, je ne veux pas te forcer à rester avec nous si tu n'es a pas envie, mais je ne te jette pas du groupe non plus, c'est pas à moi de décider de ça enfin bref voilà... »** Lexa m'a coupé la parole en un éclair, puis déballe tout ça et enfin replongé son regard dans ses chaussures à bout de souffle, Raven à côté, se retient de ne pas rire à l'attitude de son amie

 **« Non Lexa, enfaîte j'allais dire que je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir me supporter la soirée de vendredi soir »** Suite à mes mots, Lexa lève la tête tellement rapidement que voir sa tête se décrocher ne m'aurait certainement pas surprise puis me fixe incrédule

 **« Bah tu vois je te l'avais dit, Blondie nous aime déjà trop pour vivre sans nous on est tellement attachant »** Je rigole à la réplique de Raven puis je sens le regard de Lexa toujours sur moi ce qui me met soudainement mal à l'aise mais comme toujours, je suis sauvée par le gong qui cette fois apparaît sous la personne d'Octavia. Peu de temps après le reste du groupe arrive et on se met tous autour d'une grande table ronde à parler de tout et de rien, de temps à autre, tout le monde rigolaient aux blagues peu catholique de Jasper. Je remarque tout de même les regards en coin que me lancent Wells non pas que ça me déplaît mais il n'est pas vraiment mon style. Pour le moment mon style est plus sur une brune aux yeux verts.

* * *

La cérémonie d'ouverture vient juste de ce terminer, elle était à la fois très inintéressante et péniblement chiante, j'ai tout de même appris certaine chose sur les coutumes de l'université notamment qu'elle est divisée en 13 secteurs aillant chacun leur propre domaine d'apprentissage, noms et symbole. Dans chaque secteurs, un conseillers est élu par les élèves. Chaque élu est membres du conseil des élèves et parmi eux, un « Heda » est désigné lors d'une élection. En gros si j'ai bien compris, le Heda représente les élèves lors des conseils d'administrations de l'université. L'année dernier, le Heda en place était Anya, il paraît qu'elle compte ce représenter pour les élections de cette année si elle passe les élections de conseillers. Anya une jeune femme en dernière année à Sangedakru, le secteur sport, elle est d'ailleurs capitale de l'équipe de natation. La journée étant fini, avec le groupe on part dans un café du coin qui apparemment est leur café habituel tous les soirs après les cours, ce groupe a beaucoup de petites habitudes à ce que je peux voir.

20H00, on quitte le café et chacun repart chez soi après des rapides au revoir. Une fois chez moi, je m'affale sur mon lit, ma mère n'étant toujours pas rentrée du travail, je peux donc m'autoriser à mettre ma musique aussi fort que bon me semble, et c'est avec « J't'emène au vent de Louise Attaque » à fond dans ma chambre que je laisse le sommeil m'envahir et me perdre complètement dans les bras de Morphée sans savoir que je viens de m'embarquer dans de sacrées aventures particulièrement avec Lexa et Raven.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour / Bonsoir**

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cet enorme retard. Je ne sais pas si vous allez pouvoir me pardonner pour avoir autant de retard mais s'il vous plait ne me tue pas. Je veux egalement m'excuser de ne pas avoir repondu aux reviews mais alors voila en grosse douee que je suis et ben pour tout vous dire je n'ai absolument aucune idee de comment on repond alors pour le moment je vais y repondre ici. N'hesiter surtout pas a me laisser une explication de comment on y repond en privee.

 **GUEST** \- Merci pour tes reviews et desole pour le retard. Je vais tout faire pour que ce soir la premiere et derniere fois que je poste avec du retad ou du moins autant de retard. Je te laisse donc lire ce chapitre mais personnellement je pense que le 4 est meilleur que celui ci.

 **AG FOO** \- Merci pour ta review et non, ne t'inquiete pas j'ai prevu une suite. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ca plait, ca donne du courage pour chercher la suite.

Je vous souhaite egalement de bonnes fetes en compagnie de toutes les personnes que vous aimez et que l'annee 2018 vous apporte joie et bonheur.

Dans ce chapitre, le point de vu est celui de Lexa. Je ne sais pas encore si il va y avoir une alternance reguliere entre le point de vu de Lexa et celui de Clarke. et si je fais ce changement en debut de chapitre ou en plus milieu passer de l'une a l'autre. Dans ce chapitre, rien de bien nouveau. Le chapitre 4 va etre bien plus interessant.

* * *

 **PDV Lexa**

La semaine est enfin fini. Lincoln m'avait prevenu que les journées étaient chargées mais je ne pensée pas à ce point. J'ai tout de même eu le temps de voir les autres et nous avons tous pu mieux connaître Clarke. En fin de compte, cette fille est très sympa et a un foutu charme, je n'arrive pas à la cerner mais je suis sur d'une chose, elle m'attire. Ses yeux bleus comme l'océan dans lesquels je me noie bien trop facilement, ses cheveux blond comme le blé et aussi doux que le coton. Sa façon de rire aux blagues déplacées de Jasper, ce son cristallin et tellement pur. Je suis littéralement entrain de tomber pour cette fille. Nous avons passé toutes deux énormement de temps ensemble grâce à certaines options que nous avons en commun tels que la musique et le sport et nous avons finalement appris à mieux nous connaître et sommes devenues assez proches même si de nombreuses questions la concernant me perturbe encore.

Je suis dans la voiture de Raven en direction de la maison de Clarke. Raven lui a proposé hier soir d'aller la chercher pour l'amener au restaurant avant d'aller chez moi le reste de la soirée. Arrivée devant chez elle, on sort toutes les 2 de la voitures et Raven toque à la porte, aucune reponse, après encore plusieurs coups sans réponse, on décide d'entrer, Une fois la porte ouverte, la musique nous parvient. Dans le salon, Clarke est entrain de faire une sorte de chorégraphie sur « Echame la culpa » de Luis fonsi, et en chantant (l'espagnol n'est visiblement pas sa langue préférée) avec en guise de micro la télécommande. Raven et moi nous sommes mises derriere le mur afin de la voir mais qu'elle elle ne puisse pas nous voir, Raven sort son téléphone, pour avoir des preuves face aux autres ce soir.

 **« Et un dossier de plus pour l'anniversaire de la princesse »** Chuchote-elle en brandissant son téléphone comme si c'était un trophée,

 **« Tu sais même pas quand c'est son anniv Rav »** Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner pour me diriger vers la cuisine et me servir un verre d'eau mais Raven me retiens par le bras et me tire vers elle

 **« Chhhh t'inquiètes même pas pour ça, tu connais facebook ? Oh et Woods regarde un peu le déhancher de bella, j'en connais une qui doit être pas mal au lit »**

 **« Oh mais non Rav t'es vraiment impossible toi. Epargnes moi ce genre de commentaire la prochaine fois »**

 **« Aller Lexa fais pas ta prude je sais très bien que tu craques pour elle, même un aveugle le verrait t'as vu comment tu baves devant elle ? Non mais sérieux t'es d'une indiscrétion que je suis sur le monde entier le sait enfin tout le monde sauf la principale intéréssée. »** Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes avant de lui lancer un de mes regards noirs

 **« Je ne craque pas sur elle. Même si c'était le cas je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois j'ai assez donné côté cœur. »** Je me défais de son emprise et pars à la cuisine. Alors que je me sers mon verre d'eau, j'entend la musique s'arrêter, des chuchotements me parviennent, je me colle au mur pour mieux les entendre.

 **« Joli déhanche Clarkie, par contre niveau chant y a encore du progrès à faire je n'ai absolument pas compris un seul mot de se que tu baraguinais. »**

 **« Tu peux pas frapper ou sonner toi avant d'entrer ? »**

 **« Oh mais je l'ai fait mais tu étais trop occupée à bouger ton petit derrière pour m'entendre et me briser les cordes vocals n'est pas encore dans mon programme ou du moins pas à une telle heure. »**

Un long silence suit les paroles de Raven, je décide de sortir de la cuisine après avoir fini mon verre. Lorsque je rentre dans le salon et me place au côté de Raven, le visage de Clarke se décompose. Je m'apprête à briser le silence pesant qui s'est installée entre nous trois (je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi la situation est aussi génante ) mais Clarke en décide autrement et avant même que je ne prononce un mot, elle lève son bras pour m'imposer le silence, sans réflechir ni savoir pourquoi, je me tais. Toujours dans le silence, elle passe devant Rav et moi puis va s'asseoir dans la voiture et claque la porte, avec beaucoup trop de force. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Raven qui me fixe tout aussi perdue que moi voir plus.

 **« Woods y vient de se passer quoi la exactement, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris. Dit moi que j'ai pas loupé un épisode stp stp stp »**

 **« Ah non la je t'assures que tu n'as rien loupé ou alors je l'ai aussi manqué et y a rien entre nous Rav entres toi ça dans la tête. Aller viens je pense pas que ce soit le moment de faire attendre Blondie »**

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, Carke n'a pas sorti un seul mot. Arrivées au restaurant, les autres étaient déjà lé et avaient déjà commencé à faire couler la bière et les petits fours appéritifs. On s'installe toutes les trois à table. Je me trouve entre Raven et Octavia, à la gauche de Raven se trouve Clarke et à sa gauche Japer. En face de nous, Bellamy, Lincoln, Harper, Monty et Wells. Tout le monde s'amuse (même Clarke mais pas avec moi, pas meme un regard) le nombres de bières vides sur la table commence à être impressionnant et toute les assiettes sont elles aussi vides. Wells qui d'habitude reste plutot discret sur certains sujets, lance à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

 **« Bon aloooors moooi je veeux saaavoir poourquooi les fiiilles ne se sont pas parlées depuiis le debut de la soiree aloors que depuuis mercredii elles rigolaient ensemblee et çaa me perturbee de ne paas les voooir se parler. »** Suite aux mots de Wells, Raven me lance un regard qui je suppose veux dire _« On leur dit pour la dance ? »_ mais je ne pense pas que leur dévoiler les talents artistiques de la jolie blonde soit une bonne idée surtout si c'est la raison de son comportement.

 **« T'es pitoyable Wells, t'as bu deux bières et tu a déjà du mal à tenir une phrase. »** Se me à rire Jasper mais lorsqu'il se rend compte que tout le monde le regard, il se tait et plonge son regard dans son verre. Raven se retourne vers moi, elle me sourit, je ne connais que trop bien se genre de sourire mais avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Clarke

 **« Bon oui Clarke dit nous pourquoi vous êtes distantes depuis quelques heures »** Je lui jete mon regard le plus noir possible et pour toute réponse, elle me lache un large sourire. La blonde concernée, a également lance un sale regard à notre m"canicienne préférée puis se tourne vers moi, elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Dedans, la colère a laissé place à de l'inquiètude, de la panique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui venir au secours même si l'envie de savoir la raison de son éloignement soudain ne me deplait pas. Je m'avance vers elle et l'attrappe par les épaules avant de la pousser hors de la table, je me tourne vers les autres tout en continuant de diriger Clarke vers les toilettes.

 **« On revient dans pas longtemps. On active** _ **S30**_ **»**

A ma grande surprise, Clarke ne proteste mais s'est tout de meme défaite de mon emprise pour me suivre. Une fois dans les toilettes, je ferme la porte et me retourne pour faire face à la magnifique blonde.

 **« Tu m'expliques ton comportement s'il te plait ? C'est parce que Rav et moi t'avons vu dansé ? Non parce que si c'est ca, c'est stupide. Si ton seul moyen de faire face c'est de fuir, alors tu t'en sors très bien mais sache que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas les résoudre. Depuis que tu es arrivée, on a tous appris a te connaître et je pense que tout le monde t'appreci. Je ne me permettrai pas de parler en leur non mais juste en la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en tout cas je suis presque sur que tu reagis comme ca à cause de moi, déjà à la soirée de pré-rentrée, à laquelle tu as utilisé ta mère pour partir. Ok j'ai laissé passer parce que je ne te connaisais que depuis quelques heures, même si je te l'avoue je n'ai as dormi la nuit qui a suivit. Ensuite tu m'évites toute une journée pour finalement devenir la personne avec qui j'ai eu le plus de feeling depuis des années si je ne prends pas en compte les fous qui sont surement déjà entrain de faire des paris sur qui sortira d'ici en vie. Et aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais à peine après m'avoir vu, tu t'es renfermée et m'a complètement évité et je vais devoir remercie Wells d'avoir trop bu pour que je puisse enfin avoir une explication sur ton foutu comportement qui me rend complètement folle. Alors s'il te plait explique moi ou alors même si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité inventé moi un mesenge assez crédible pour que je sois assez bête et naive pour le croire, mais ne me laisse pas sans réponse à toute les questions que je me pose. Peut être que tu es comme ca, saute d'humeur ? Ok parfait mais je préfére savoir que c'est parce que tu as un probleme du contrôle des émotions plutôt que de penser que j'en suis à l'origine. »** Je lâche un grand soupir que je ne pensais même pas avoir retenu jusque là. Je n'ai pas regarde Clarke durant tout mon monologue, j'ai même tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas croiser son regard mais pourtant, je peux sentir toute l'intensité de ses yeux sur moi qui si elle avait les pouvoirs de Supergirl, elle m'aurait surement déjà pulverisé grâce à ses yeux rayons lasers, Je m'efforce de ne pas laisser mon regard dévié sur elle pour éviter de provoque une réaction que je ne serais sûrement pas cable de stopper. Contre toute attente, Clarke ne reagit pas comme je l'attendais. Je sens sa main se poser doucement sur ma joue pour me forcer à lui faire face, je remarque dans immédiatement que ses yeux brillent plus que d'habitude, cause des larmes qui commencent à s'intaller dedans. La voir comme ça me fais de la peine, je me sens tout à coup coupable de lui avoir balancé tout ça alors que çça ne fais que 1 semaine que l'on se connait et que je ne sais toujours pratiquement rien sur elle. Sa vie avant Arkadia, son entourage, ses amis, sa famille. Rien elle est toujours rester hyper vague sur le sujet. J'ai peux être touché un sujet sensible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter tout ce que je viens de dire. On reste figée yeux dans yeux mais la lueur de tristesse et de panique que je vois dans les siens m'empêche de rester silencieuse plus longtemps et de laisser mes paroles précédentes flotter dans l'air

 **« Clarke, je...Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas...Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que tu as subi, vécu ou pas subi ou vécu mais je m'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Je suis désolée... »**

 **« Chhhut Lexa »** Je me tais immédiatement, Clarke prend une grande inspiration puis reprend **« Tu as raison, tu ne sais pratiquement rien de ma vie avant vous. »** Elle fait une courte pause, surement pour rassembler ses idées avant de continuer **« Je ne te fuis pas. Enfin pas exactement. Je ne peux tout simplement pas permettre de faire la meme erreur deux fois, que se soit avec toi ou avec les autres. Mais avec toi, le danger est plus présent, j'ai passé plus de temps avec toi qu'avec eux, c'est avec toi que je me sens le mieux mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. Trop compliquée. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un risque aussi gros. Je ne le supporterai pas si ça venais à se reproduire. C'est à cause de moi que tout est arrivée. Je...Je c'est de ma faute si il est parti. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas... »** Sans que je comprenne grand chose à ce qui ce passe, Clarke fend en larme ce laisse tomber sur le sol des toilettes avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de remonter ses genoux sous son menton. Sans mon plus contrôler ce que je fais, je me retrouve parterre à côté d'elle, et passe mon bras sur ses épaules pour la réconforter. Elle se réfugie immédiatement dans mon cou et se laisse aller à de plus grosses larmes encore. Je passe mon bras sur son dos et dessin avec mon index de petits cercles pour la calmer, L'avoir aussi proche de moi, me réchauffe surement plus qu'elle, le parfum doux, de ses cheveux blonds, la douceur de sa peau. Même lorsqu'elle pleure, elle est adorable. Mais le simple fait de savoir que quelques chose de son passé la hante aussi profondement, chasse mes pensees positives et les remplacent par des milliers de questions supplémentaires, De la culpabilité, de la tristesse,, de la peine. Je ne sais pas se que je resens en se moment mais je suis sur du fait que je ne veux en aucun cas revoir ma jolie blonde aussi triste qu'a cet instant.

 **« Hey Clarke, regarde moi. »** A ces mots, sa respiration commence à récuperer un rythme assez normal, elle lève la tête mais je quitte pas mes bras pour autant.

 **« La aller ca va aller, Je suis la. Je ne vais pas te laisser même pour toute les cacahuétes du monde promis »** Ma phrase arrive à arracher un leéger sourire sur son magnifique visage rougit par les larmes

 **« Menteuse »** Ok elle a pas tord, je lacherais surement tout le monde pour des cacahuétes caramelisées mais au moins elle a sourit

 **« Ok j'avoue t'as peut être raison. Tu veux en parler peut être ? »** Pour toute réponse, elle renferme son visage dans mon cou et lâche un grognement. **« Pas maintenant, ne te sens pas obligée. Mais si jamais un jour tu as besoin d'une épaule, pense à la mienne »** Je la sens bouger dans mon cou, elle se relevé un peu pour arriver à hauteur de mon oreille et murmure

 **« hhum mais pas ici, trop de buit... »**

Je me lève puis aide Clarke à faire de même. Je savais exactement ou l'amener pour qu'elle puisse ce sentir au calme et pas trop perdue. Je la prend par la main et la tire, elle me suis sans broncher. Je me dirige vers la sortie de derrière pour éviter que les autres ne nous voient. Une fois dehors, je prend la voiture de Raven, heureusement que je ne lui ai pas rendu les clés une fois arrivée. Elle me tuera pour le lui avoir prise mais bon je dois bien ca à Clarke et puis je ne vais pas la faire marcher une heure quand on peut y être en 10 minutes.

* * *

Je gare la voiture prés d'un arbre, je fais signe à Clarke de me suivre, elle sort et je lui tend ma main droite pour qu'elle puisse plus facilement me suivre. Après quelques minutes de marche, je lui indique une petite cabane près d'un étang entouré d'arbres. Je me poste devant et ouvre la porte pour sortir deux chaises. Clarke ne pleure plus mais je vois dans son regard qu'elle est encore perdu et triste. J'intalle les chaises sur la terrasse de la petite cabane, face à l'étang. On s'assoit en silence et sans que je m'en rende compte, Clarke attrape ma main prend une grande inspiration

 **« Je...Tu...je... vais te raconter »**


End file.
